


【承胜】吃掉兔子

by FUFU_fuko



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FUFU_fuko/pseuds/FUFU_fuko
Relationships: Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hoeseung





	【承胜】吃掉兔子

牛郎x大学生【其实是无用的设定  
一句话94

柳会胜发现他的室友最近总是夜不归宿。  
在第不知道多少次目睹他在夜幕降临时偷偷地出门，然后在第二天早上的铃声中匆匆忙忙挤到教室后排若无其事地听课再睡着后，柳会胜终于忍不住戳破了室友的睡眠泡泡：“宰铉哥，你晚上都去哪了？”  
“嗯？”金宰铉迷迷糊糊地睁眼，笑了两声，“…不告诉你。”  
“啊，哥！”他晃晃金宰铉的胳膊，只得到熟睡的呼吸声。  
……不告诉我算了。  
柳会胜撇嘴：“我才不好奇。”

“喏，你的小情人又来了。”上班时间，李承协一眼瞥见店门口的一头卷毛，朝着那边努努嘴。  
“知道了。”车勋不耐烦的回着，嘴上却露出一点笑，“我过去了，跟领班说声我今晚有客人了。”  
“你小子，别忘了自己是在工作啊，卖艺不卖身，卖身不卖情，不要像之前……嗯？他今天还带了亲属。”他看见门外还有一个探头探脑的身影。  
“看来今晚哥也有活了。”车勋拍拍他笑了，露出尖尖的牙。

不好奇是假的，怎么会不好奇呢，不然也不会一见金宰铉出门就摸下床掂着脚偷偷跟上，知道自己迷了路也闷头跟着走。  
但是柳会胜确实有点懵，他没想到自己的宰铉哥每天晚上竟然是来这里——来这样一个牛郎店度过夜晚。  
霓虹灯五光十色，暗色的天幕从东边盖向西边，追逐着渐隐消失的橙红。门口已经有客人开始进出，手拎名贵小包的女性踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒走进去，又有搂着帅气男性的女人嘻嘻笑笑从里面走出来跨进亮红色跑车，当然也有男性——西装革履的，戴着闪闪发光表盘又其貌不扬的，还有一头卷毛的大学生。  
柳会胜看着他哥，看着卷毛大学生金宰铉笑嘻嘻地和从店里面走出的猫咪一样的男生拥抱，猫咪男生的耳饰闪亮亮的晃啊晃。  
“……哥是被骗钱了吧！”  
“怎么能这样说呢。”同样穿着制服的男人从身后走近，低沉的声音磨蹭着柳会胜的耳朵令他发痒，“牛郎只是聊天饮酒的陪衬，进店消费完全自愿，各取所需罢了。”  
男人低头看他，柳会胜蹲在地上也看他，然后又左看看右看看，突然结结巴巴反应过来。  
“等，等一下，你也是……”  
“我是J.DON，那是Silvia。”他确实是J.DON，至少在这里是那个抛去纯情期冀与克制善良的李承协的J.DON。  
李承协原本只是想逗逗这个误入烟火的男孩，但现在改了主意，大概是因为低头看见他脸颊上细细的绒毛，左右看的时候扭头很快像只警惕的兔子，又或者是紧张泛红的耳尖，漂亮幼向的眉眼，圆润的肩头与关节，圆润的……  
他突然起了品尝他的坏心，这个男孩还没有试过极乐的欢愉吧，溜到酒杯灯光之外的疆域，就让我来圈住他走一遭罪恶的伊甸园。  
“J.DON…Silvia…这不是本名吧。”  
“确实不是本名。”李承协撑着膝盖蹲下来，他今天三只耳洞都带了饰品，左耳的两个银圈映着橙黄的霓光，是他另类的全副武装，“但来这里的人，又有谁是带着原本的自己来的呢？”  
“他很帅吧？”全副武装的男人看向门口，两人已经消失在人群与辉煌里。  
“啊？是吧。”  
“Silvia可是我们店近几个月的第一呢，是别人无法匹及的，头牌级别的存在啊。”李承协咂咂嘴，映在柳会胜的眼里颇有些佩服又羡慕落寞的意味在里面。  
“你也很帅啊。”  
“是吗？谢谢你的安慰。”J.DON低头笑笑，下垂眼角像只受伤的小兽。头发染红又褪色，变得有点红棕又橙黄的抹了发胶梳在头上，边缘大概没固定好，垂下来一缕滑到眉前，柳会胜注意到了，没伸出去的手纠结别扭却始终不敢上前整理。  
“不是安慰啊。”话说出来有些心虚，柳会胜只恨自己想法太容易被看破了。  
“J.DON肯定也是不一样的存在啊，不只是外表上的吸引力，还有…还有…嗯……”  
是什么样的存在？  
柳会胜懊恼于自己的嘴笨，半脚踏进眼前人为他就地准备的陷阱里而毫无防备。他怎会想到受伤的小兽不是温顺的犬而是钓人的狐，精明熟练的狐狸造好了柔情的圈套，只等天真的猎物一脚踏进。  
“我吗？”狐狸眯起狭长的眼，“那你愿意帮我验证我的存在吗？”  
“验证是……”柳会胜和他对视，胸腔里的小鹿突然砰砰砰地撞了起来，有些难堪，他会听见小鹿努力外逃的声音吗？  
“是什么？”  
“你想知道吗？”猎物上钩。  
他牵起他的手：“跟我来吧。”

李承协把男孩压在酒店床上亲吻的时候想起来自己上班前对车勋的劝告——卖艺不卖身，卖身不卖情。  
卖艺不卖身啊。  
“啧，被自己打脸了。”  
可是眼前的人怎能叫他不放肆，软乎乎的小兔子被他亲到眼眶泛泪又粉红，连带着呼吸都是湿润的，冒着不知所措的热气。  
“可以告诉我名字吗。”他支在男孩耳边喘息，舌尖蹭过耳骨边缘。  
“会胜…柳会胜。”  
李承协失笑，觉得他实在是过分可爱，连自己称呼自己时脸上冒出的红晕也是散着甜味的，有着动物幼崽一样的温软。  
他从他的耳边离开，拇指摩挲着眼前人柔软脸颊：“我们会胜，很可爱呢。”  
“诶，宰、宰铉哥也这么说我……”不知道是因为指尖的触感还是被说成“我们会胜”，柳会胜觉得脸好像又在发烫，结巴得一句话也说不好。  
“不许提到别的人噢？”  
男人轻啄他的鼻尖，伸手摸他的耳朵。柳会胜的耳朵没有打过耳洞，别人在问起的时候柳会胜总是以自己不喜欢为由搪塞过去，但只有他自己知道他的耳朵有多敏感。  
绵软的耳垂也好，软骨凸起的耳屏和耳廓也好，就算只是表层细密的绒毛被轻轻扫过也令他颤栗。血液一层一层的涌上来，在心中打上和耳朵一样鲜红的警告。  
柳会胜很想躲开，男人的手指太危险了，每一次碰触他都要软掉几分，所以他想逃又逃不掉，以一种别扭又色情的姿势窝在李承协的怀里被亲吻被抚摸，被动地承受这惩罚一样的快感。  
“唔…唔嗯……”他被吻的气喘，笨拙而努力的回应着李承协带有侵略性的缠绵，注意力却被身上开始游走到别处的大手分散。没咽下的涎水顺着嘴角流向下巴，又滑向滚动起伏的喉结。  
李承协从毛茸茸的卫衣下摆伸进去摸他的腰，摸得柳会胜一颤一颤，又一点点向上去找那一点粉红。  
“J.DON…J.DON先生，别……”柳会胜软绵绵的挣扎换来更凶狠的亲吻，卫衣被猛的掀到胸前，白嫩泛粉的皮肤与胸前脆弱的肉球暴露出来，被人用指甲色情地刮弄撩拨。  
“叫我承协哥，李承协。”李承协教他，要教他如何称呼自己，要教他偷食禁果。  
“承协哥…”  
“会胜为什么要拒绝呢？”李承协在柳会胜的耳边低语，唇珠磨蹭耳垂的动作也带着恶意，手向下滑去，囊括住男孩被欲望撑起的鼓包，“这是什么，嗯？”  
柳会胜在羞耻，羞耻于承认自己的动情，羞耻于跟踪室友却把自己丢了出去，丢到酒店白色的床单上，丢到刚知道真名的牛郎身下，然后被玩弄着耳朵嘤嘤叫着吃抹干净。  
可是身后是空虚的，未经使用的小嘴在叫嚣，主动分泌的液体黏黏糊糊弄湿了前后的衣物，把思绪也弄的一团糟。  
“想要…哥，承协哥，好难受，好奇怪……”  
太无助了，怎么会这样呢？一切都太奇怪又太羞耻了。天花板的灯在摇晃吗，是我的身体颤抖了起来还是光在变换。床单乱糟糟的，是我和哥共同犯下的错吧，对不起，你好像没有原来洁白了……  
男孩眼睛失了焦又好像重新在聚光，眼尾亮晶晶的染上情欲与媚色。他将胳膊搭在男人脖颈的青筋上讨吻，脉搏跳动与唇舌吸吮达成了微妙的平衡。  
李承协顺着大腿摸过去，男孩的大腿多肉又弹性丰满，像是努力运动的结果。那体力也会非常好吧，这样想着的男人更加兴奋和期待了起来，扯掉布料开始了有些粗暴的扩张。根根指节骨节分明，未探进穴口就摸得一手滑腻。  
是天赋吗，不然怎么会自己分泌出这么多液体？李承协想着，手指挤进去搅动着，然后在柳会胜的身体里钉入自己，水声和撞击翻动声混出一片靡靡。  
他看着男孩，误入酒光霓虹又被他带入极乐极恶的天真处子，他只用了几刻钟就让他浸在了禁果捣碎的汁液里，甜味的腥翻过去是腥味的甜，这味道浸透了柳会胜又浸透了李承协，于是他们在这糜烂中暂时成为了一体。  
“会胜，会胜，叫我，要叫我的名字。”  
“承协哥…哈啊…李承协……干我…李承协…啊啊！”  
李承协发了狠，柳会胜无意识的喃喃让他眼睛发红，两手将那人的腰胯抓的青紫，咬着牙一下一下地撞击跨坐在自己身上的男孩。明明是第一次，男孩后穴软肉吸吮着侵入物的样子却轻车熟路，引诱着人毫不怜惜地操弄他，让他哭泣到嘴中不成字句。  
可是仅仅是后面被填满怎么能行，柳会胜悄悄伸手想要抚慰无人照顾的前端，却被李承协一下拍掉抓着手腕捆在背后。  
“会胜是想偷吃吗，这可不行啊。”  
“呜呜…承协哥，李承协……J.DON先生…哥哥…给我，给我吧……”  
“就用后面射出来怎么样？”李承协为自己的坏心眼感到抱歉，明明还是第一次，就要男孩靠着后穴的快感完成射精，他真的能做到吗？  
但是李承协又相信了柳会胜，他努力扭动腰臀迎合自己的样子太过迷人，因接吻而肿起来的小巧嘴唇咿咿呀呀叫着，吟着婉转潮涨的情热，呻着汁水漫溢的快乐。  
他去找那一点，用自己探着让男孩快乐的那个源泉，然后他听见男孩变了调的尖叫。他知道自己找到了，于是愈发用力的用热度去撞，去研磨挤压那个开关，于是男孩的尖叫便又混着泪水扑簌扑簌掉出来。  
“要射了…啊啊…射了……”喷出的白色比话音落得更快，最后和柳会胜的话尾一起的只剩高潮完借着余温颤抖的性器，马眼可怜地沾着自己的精液，柱身晶晶亮亮的全是液体。李承协用手指刮掉那一点白浊，换来他阴茎又一次颤动。  
“吃下去。”他将沾了柳会胜精液的指节伸到他的嘴边，唤着他舔舐自己的东西，然后两根手指强硬的探进口腔追逐他的舌头与唾液，将嘴唇下巴捏过来啃咬吮吸分享苦腥。  
李承协也射进去，柳会胜绞他绞得太紧，不给人一点喘息的机会，肠壁上的小嘴生了意识一样咬他，吮他，要他交代出所有。所以他便交出去，以精液来奖励乖巧听话的男孩。  
“承协哥。”  
“嗯，我在。”李承协亲掉他睫毛上的泪水。  
“你头发乱了……”柳会胜伸出手去，四肢软成了棉花，躯体印着红色紫色的痕迹，顽强地整理着男人掉了颜色的红发，汗水从鬓角流过，泛着淡淡的赤色。  
“我刚见到你，就想这么整理了…J.DON先生的头发可不能乱呢。”  
“是李承协。”李承协吻他，“睡吧。”

“承协哥…”  
“哥…？”  
柳会胜从呓语中惊醒，床的另一边空无一人，日头已然是第二天中午的模样。他挪动满是印记的身体，尽管酸痛却意外的干爽，床头整齐叠好的衣物被洗净烘干，压了一张字体并不好看的纸条。

To.会胜：

愉快的夜晚。

Yours,J.DON

完成于2020.6.26


End file.
